Glasses & Shades
by terminallyCapriicious
Summary: John/Dave, some Gamzee/Karkat. Dave likes John, and Terezi is determined to get the together by enlisting the help of Karkat and Gamzee. John has a secret. One he can't share.
1. Chapter 1

A Homestuck fan fiction

John/Dave, some Gamzee/Karkat

Humanstuck! College AU

"Daaaaaaaaaave!" the ebony haired boy called as he walked through the door of his dorm. "Where are you?"

Getting no reply, he sighed and sat down. It was late. Jhe fell asleep.

No sooner had he done so, a blonde haired 'hipster' walked into the room. As always, he was wearing a pair of dark, 'ironically cool' shades.

== BE THE BOY WITH THE SHADES

Dave, the boy with shades, sighed looking down at the now sleeping ebony haired boy, John. The boy who Dave had a crush on since before he could remember. He'd known John for _years_. He was the boy that was strictly 'no homo'.

As you may guess, this made things difficult for Dave. Who ever thought it was a good idea to fall for a straight guy. He sighed again. He would never have a chance with John and he knew it. Dave walked over to a sliding cupboard and produced a blanket. He threw the blanket over John and tucked him in. Slowly, he bent down and kissed the boy gently on the head.

"Good night, John," he whispered softly.

== BE THE SLEEPING BOY

Well, the sleeping boy that is now awake.

John yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he sat up, a blanket fell to the ground. _Hmm,_ he thought. _I wonder where this came from._ He frowned. _Probably Dave._

Dave was sweet, always looking out for John. That was what best bro's were for right? A best bro. That's all John saw in Dave. After all, no homo.

== BE THE BEST BRO

_/turntechGodhead began pestering gallowsCalibrator at 10:07/_

TG: Rezi. Can we talk?

GC: 0F C0URS3 C00L K1D

GC: 4B0UT WH4T?

TG: About John.

TG: What else do I talk about?

GC: TRU3

GC: S0 Y0U 4R3 ST1LL P1N1NG 4FT3R H1M TH3N?

TG: _Yes_, Terezi.

TG: Obviously. Why else?

TG: Because he suddenly sprouted wings and became a dragon smuppet?

TG: No.

GC: W0W C00L K1D

GC: C4LM D0WN.

GC: 1 G3T 1T. Y0U ST1LL L1K3 H1M

TG: Aaaaah, finnaly Rez.

TG: I don't know what to do

TG: It's so long since I realised I was crushing on my best bro

TG: He's so…

TG: Amazing.

TG: Perfect.

GC: W0W L00K 4T TH1S C00L K1D

GC: Y0U'R3 T4LK1NG FR0M TH3 H34RT

TG: Shut up, Terezi.

TG: Egbert's the only one who can do this to me

TG: You know that.

GC: 1 D0

TG: Then what do I do?

GC: T4LK T0 H1M

_/gallowsCalibrator ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 10:31/_

Dave sat staring at the screen. Talk to him? How could he?


	2. Chapter 2

== BE THE BLIND GIRL

Terezi was walking down the halls to her friends dorm. She stood outside a door and licked it. Yup, this was their room. She knocked and swung the door open, to find an almost naked clown and a very angry looking Karkat. Of course she didn't know that.

== BE THE CLOWN

Gamzee looked up from his pie. "Well hey TZ, what's all up and motherfucking happening sis?" he asked.

"Hi Gam," she replied. "KARKLES!" she yelled.

Karkat sighed. "Hullo, Terezi."

"So what all up and brings you here sis? Looking for some motherfucking wicked miracles?"

"No Gam, you silly clown!"

"Than what do you want?" Karkat snapped.

"Hehe, your help!" she replied, unfazed by his tone.

Both Karkat and Gamzee froze and stared at her. "Huh?" they said in unison.

Terezi sighed. "You guys are both close to

John, you need to talk to him!"

The shorter by scowled.

== BE THE SCOWLING BOY

"And why in the name of sweet mercy do we have to talk to that fucking ass -wipe?" he snapped.

"Because of Dave!" Terezi replied, still patient. "Dave has a crush on John!"

Karkat was stunned. No witty, snarky reply from him. Gamzee however, grinned.

"I ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING KNEW IT," he yelled. He ran over to Karkat and hugged him tightly. "Best friend! This means we can all up and have motherfucking double dates! It's like a motherfucking miracle! Isn't this just all up and magical?"

Karkat was unable to answer.

He had stopped breathing due to the clowns tight grip.

He was unconscious.

Silly clown.

== BE THE SILLY CLOWN

"Well of course we'll all up and mptherfucking help TZ!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"Thanks Gam, and thank Karkat when he wakes up too," she grinned.

"Oh yeah, that, haha! He'll be all up and motherfucking okay, this isn't the first time it's happened!"

The blind girl smiled and licked his face, turned and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

== BE DAVES CRUSH

Dave's crush, otherwise known as John, sighed as he sat down at his Cosbytop. He couldn't sleep. He signed into pesterchum, to immediately be pestered by terminallyCapricious.

_/terminallyCapricious began pestering ectoBiologist/_

TC: HeY LiTtLe dErP!

EB: haha, hey Gam!

TC: WhAt's aLl uP AnD MoThErFuCkInG HaPpEnInG?

EB: heh, nothing much! :B

EB: how about you?

TC: Aw, yOu kNoW JuSt cHiLlEn :o)

EB: heh, okay, cool!

TC: So aNyWaY LiTtLe dErP,

EB: yeah? :B

TC: Do yOu lIkE AnYoNe? HoNk

EB: hehe, ummm

EB: maybe! why do you ask?

TC: JuSt aLl uP AnD WoNdErInG, BrOtHeR ;o)

EB: hehe, okay :B

TC: WeLl? wHo dO YoU LiKe? HoNk

EB: heh, no one...

EB: bye!

_/ectoBiologist ceased pestering terminallyCapricious/_

== BE THE CURIOUS FRIEND

"Damn," Gamzee sighed. "So motherfucking close. So, so, close."

== BACK TO JOHN

_Wow,_ John thought. _I wonder why he wanted to know that?_ _That was close._ He couldn't tell anyone who he liked. Never. It wasn't right! No one could know... Well except for Rose. She _always_ knows. She picked it straight away.

"I wonder why he wanted to know," he said to himself. He shrugged.

John turned the Cosbytop off, and curled up in bed, a certain blonde boy occupying his thoughts.

== BE THE BLONDE BOY

Damn it, he left the blinds open again. Dave could feel the sunlight on his face as if it were trying to prise his eyes open. "Go away," he mumbled. Then he realised he was talking to the sun. Oh Gog. Dave sighed and gave into the persistent sun, and got out of bed. He wandered into the kitchen humming a sick beat softly to himself. He almost walked into the ebony haired boy.

"Hehe, hi Dave! You're up early," he said in that adorable voice, giving Dave _that_ grin.

"Fucking sun..." Dave muttered in reply. "Believe me, last day of the weekend! I don't want to be up!"

"Oh well! Too bad," he grinned. "I'm making pancakes anyway! Want some?"

"Yeah, sure Egbert. Give me some of these ironic pancakes."

John grinned in reply and set about making the pancakes. Dave watched him behind his shades. Gog, he was cute. And dorky. And oh so fuckable. Wait - _what?_ When did he get to that stage? He shrugged mentally. It was true enough. He then became aware of a bespectacled blue eyed boy. Staring straight at him. _It should be illegal to have eyes so blue,_ he thought. Then he became aware of the shouting.

"DAVE FUCKING STRIDER DO YOU WANT THESE PANCAKES OR NOT? EARTH TO DAVE! HULLO?!"

Dave took a moment to compose himself. "Chill, Egderp. I was just thinking. No need to get all flustered about it."

John gestured to the pancakes. "Want them?"

Dave grinned, "Yes, Egbert. Give 'em here."

John chuckled. That adorkable, heart melting chuckle. "Well why didn't you say so?"

Dave ruffled his hair and set about eating his pancakes. _One day,_ he told himself. _One day, I'll tell him._

* * *

A/N: wow okay so hi guys. thanks to the reviews, the follows and that person that favourited this! This is my first fic, and wow just thanks haha! I'm glad you guys like! This is all I have for now, but I'll write more through asap. Probably through class... So uh, keep reviewing and rating and etc!

Love you all ~ terminallyCapriicious xo


	4. Chapter 4

After pancakes were finished, they washed up. And Dave got John all wet. Literally.

== BE THE WET BOY

"Ugh, Dave! You did that on purpose!" John whined.  
Dave gave him a trademark Strider smirk. "What's a matter Egderp?" he cooed innocently. "Feeling a little bit... Wet?" Dave raised an eyebrow.  
John groaned. "Daaaave, no homo!"  
_Well_, John thought. _Not entirely true. But you can't know that_.  
Dave continued smirking. "Sure, Egderp. And pigs will fly."  
"Whatever, Dave. I'm going to clean up."  
With that, John walked out of the kitchen to find sanctuary in the shower.  
He kept thinking to himself, _he thinks I'm a homo? What if he suspects me of liking him? Oh gog oh gog oh gog._

== BE THE SUSPICIOUS BOY

Dave was still smirking, long after the blue eyed boy had left. He stopped however, when he replayed the shenanigan over in his head. The final time that Dave accused John of being gay, he just shrugged it off without denying it._ But he always denies it,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder..._  
"Forget it," he told himself sternly. "Just forget it."

He was so caught up in his one sided conversation, he didn't notice the topic of his conversation wander into the room.

"Forget about what, Dave?" he asked curiously.  
Oh fuck. "Aw, nothing, Egderp. I was just trying to be ironic whilst talking to myself."  
"Hehe, okay Dave! You and your irony!" he chuckled. "So anyway, last day of weekend, wanna do something?"  
A chance to spend time with John? Count him in.  
"Yeah, sure, Egbert. Like what? None of your shitty movies though."  
"Hmm," he pondered. "How about the beach?"  
"The beach."  
"Yup!" John grinned.  
How could Dave refuse the kid? He was so excited.  
"Sure. Get your shit together Egbert. We're going to the beach."


	5. Chapter 5

After getting lost countless times, they finally arrived at the beach.

== BE THE IRONIC KID

John was so excited he wouldn't stop talking the whole way there. And now that they were here...  
John ran out of the car so fast you could've sworn he'd learnt a Strider flash step.  
Dave called after him, "Hey, Egbert! Watch it! There's other people here!"  
Dave walked after him, silently begging for John to calm the fuck down and behave normally. Of course he didn't.  
"Daaaaaaave," he whined, looking up at you with those blue eyes. "I wanna make a sand castle and you have to help!"  
"Really, Egderp? What are you? A five year old?"  
John pouted. "Don't be mean Dave!"  
"Chill, Egbert. We can make you a sandcastle."  
John ran around squealing like a little kid on sugar.  
Dave mentally face palmed. He couldn't believe this was the kid he was in love with.

== BE THE HYPER ONE

John was excited. Dave was making a sand castle with him. The immensely cool kid was making a sand castle. With John. The immense derp.  
John started pushing sand up and patting it down to make a base of the castle. Dave helped. Well tried to. Really, all he did was get in the way.  
"Dave, you're doing it wrong!" John complained.  
"Egderp how is there a wrong way to make a gog damned sand castle?"  
"There is," John huffed.  
"Whatever, Egbert."  
John grinned. "Now, we shall see, the masterpiece that is my sand castle!"  
Dave couldn't help but laugh.  
John continued to build his sand castle. Dave left somewhere along to get chips for them both and John accepted them gratefully.  
Finally, his 'masterpiece' was finished.  
"Tadaaaaa!" Joh grinned proudly.  
He signed his initials on it and Dave's too. Which he then proceeded to draw a heart around.  
"Is that ironic enough for you Dave?" John asked.  
Dave just nodded. "Good one, Egbert."  
However, John was thinking to himself,_ there's nothing ironic about it all, to me. _

Little did he know, his blonde companion was thinning the same.

* * *

A/N: this one goes out to my best bro, Jamie  
~ terminallyCapriicious


	6. Chapter 6

== THE BLONDE ONE

Back at home that day, Dave couldn't help thinking back about what happened at the beach.  
John had put _their_ initials in a _love heart_ claiming it as an attempt of irony.  
But what if John hadn't of meant it ironically? What if... What if he actually felt that way?  
Dave cursed. "Stop being such a gog damn _fool_," he told himself sternly. "It will never happen. Never. So stop pretending like it will."  
Dave sighed.  
This was all too hard. Way too hard.

== TIME TO BE JOHN

John was thinking. His attempt at being 'ironic' wasn't an 'attempt' at all. That was how he genuinely felt. _Maybe Dave feels the same,_ he thought. _Ugh, he's a Strider. Straighter than a ruler._ John sighed. _He could never fall in love with me,_ he thought dejectedly. Time to long onto pesterchum. He saw that he had an immediate message.

From Gamzee.  
Oh hell.

_/terminallyCapricious began pestering ectoBiologist/_

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr

TC: WhAtS AlL Up aNd hApPeNiNg?

EB: hi Gamzee

EB: nothing really

TC: HeY, WhAtS WrOnG?

EB: oh, nothing Gamzee

EB: just

EB: you know how you wanted to know who I liked?

EB: and I wouldn't tell you?

TC: YeAh bRo?

EB: well, I've been thinking about that person and I realised how he could never love me back

TC: He?

TC: wOw bRo

TC: I AlL Up aNd tHoUgHt yOu wErE No hOmO?

EB: did I say he?

EB: oh. fuck, I guess I did

EB: well yeah, him.

EB: I um,

EB: like Dave.

EB: I have to go!

_/ectoBiologist ceased pestering terminallyCapricious/_

Well fuck.

That wasn't his intention when he logged on.

And Gamzee? Why would he tell _Gamzee_?

* * *

A/N:

OMG SORRY GUYS THIS IS SHORT IM IN SCHOOL AND THIS IS DISTRACTING ME AND OH LOOK THE TEACHERS COMING TO CHECK WHAT WE'VE DONE ~ NOTHING HELP ME OMG


	7. Chapter 7

== BE THE CLOWN TROLL

Gamzee jumped out of his chair yelling, "I ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING KNEW IT KARBRO!"

Karkat glared at him. "Fucking knew what, you stupid clown. It better be good, you interrupted my romcom."

Gamzee grinned like the cheshire cat. "John all up and likes Dave."

Karkat's mouth dropped open in surprise and probably horror. "But-but-but -," he spluttered. "My bestfriend has feelings for that douchebag?!"

"Aw Bestfriend, you all up and know you motherfuckin' like Dave. He ain't that bad."

Karkat glared at Gamzee again. "Fuck you."

"Only if you're all up and offering Karbro," Gamzee chuckled.

"Ugh, leave me alone Gamzee, I'm busy."

"Whatever Karbro. I have to all up and see Terezi now anyway," Gamzee replied, unfazed by Karkat's rude manner.

Gamzee walked out the door and through the halls to Terezi's dorm. He stood outside the door and knocked. The door was opened and he was greeted by the blind girl.

"Guess what sis. John all up and likes Dave!"

== BE THE BLIND GIRL

"Yay," Terezi said. "Now we just have to get them together. Thank you for telling me Gamzee, but I am busy with a project at the moment! Talk to you later, okay?" Terezi licked Gamzee's face and closed the door.

She did have a project, but pestering Dave was more important right now.

_/gallowsCallibrator began pestering turntechGodhead/_

GC: H3Y C00L K1D

GC: GU3SS WH4T

TG: oh hey Terezi

TG: what?

GC: I KN0W WH0 L1K3S Y0U

GC: H3H3

TG: um

TG: who?

TG: because you know it won't matter right,

TG: because I like John

TG: and unless it's him,

TG: which I doubt

TG: it won't matter

GC: H3H3 C00L K1D.

GC: Y0UR3 S1LLY

GC: J0HN D03S L1K3 Y0U!

GC: H3 C0NF3SS3D T0 G4MZ33

GC: N0W Y0U H4V3 T0 T3LL H1M H0W Y0U F33L

GC: G0T 1T, C00L K1D?

TG: wow Terezi

TG: does he really?

TG: I mean... wow

TG: um, this is great!

TG: and not even in an ironic way.

TG: I'll catch you later TZ

GC: H3H3 BY3 D4V3

_/gallowsCallibrator ceased pestering turntechGodhead/_

_Hehe, mission accomplished,_ Terezi thought to herself.

== BE THE EXCITED BLONDE KID

_Oh my gog, oh my gog, oh my fucking gog, John likes me,_ was all Dave could keep thinking. _He fucking likes me._


	8. Chapter 8

John was wide awake. Even though it was late. But he couldn't sleep. _What have I done?_ John thought. _Why did I tell Gamzee?_ _He's probably gone and told Dave and now Dave is going to hate me!_

John shook his head and sighed. It was too late now. He just had to face the consequences.

Finally, he managed to fall asleep.

But when he woke, it all came rushing back to him.

Feeling nervous and reluctant to walk out of his bed room, John hovered outside of the door uncertainly. _You can do this,_ he told himself. John mustered his courage and opened the bedroom door, and walked to the kitchen. Where Dave was drinking apple juice. _Well fuck. Maybe he doesn't know..._

"So," Dave said.

_Fuck he knows..._

"I was talking to Terezi last night."

_Maybe he doesn't know?_

"And she told me something."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck he does know. _

"Heh, what? Probably she drew you another drawing!" John said, playing cool.

"Something like that, yeah," Dave smirked.

Before John could reply, Dave had crossed the space and was directly in front of him. John barley had time to breath, before he Dave closed the small space that was left and was kissing him. _Kissing him_.

And John had no idea how to react. He just stood there letting his best friend _kiss him_. And oh how he loved it.

Dave broke the kiss off, and looked at John through his shades.

"I like you too, John."

_Oh my fucking gog. He knows and he doesn't hate me. _

John giggled, blushing. "I thought you would hate me!"

Dave stopped smirking then. "John. Don't you dare, _ever_ think I could hate you! Never. You are everything to me John. I have liked you for so fucking long and I never thought I would see the day were I got to kiss you. You and your perfect little dorkiness. I love you for who you are, and I could never hate you. I was more scared that you would hate me, if I ever told you."

John was at loss for words. "Dave, I could never hate you! You're so cool and I look up to you, so much! Heh, I love you too."

Dave took his shades off and looked John directly in the eyes. "John," he said. "Will you be mine?"

"Of course, Dave!"

John, feeling a little bit brave, leaned up and kissed Dave softly. "Always," he whispered.

* * *

A/N:

HEHE, SO THERE WE GO. FINALLY, HEY?

So should I continue it or stop it or what do I write about next? ideas guys?

And check out my other stories :33

Love you all and thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites!

~terminallyCapriicious


End file.
